Some people have problems walking due to various medical conditions. For example, arthritis causes pain in the ankle, knee and/or hip joints which may limit walking. Although these people may be ambulatory, walking is painful, particularly for anything beyond short distances. However, many people seek to avoid use of a wheelchair, for numerous reasons. While there are commercially available motorized scooters which a person can ride, such scooters typically are heavy, expensive and require periodic recharging of batteries. Motorized scooters are also difficult to load into and out of cars, and cannot be taken up and down steps.
Manually operated scooters are also well-known, but typically do not include a seat, thereby requiring a person to stand on the base of the scooter with one or both feet. Scooters with seats are also known. Some seats are fixed and do not fold, such that the scooter is somewhat bulky for storage. Some seats include complex folding structures which add to the weight and expense of the scooter, and thus are less than optimal.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved, manually propelled scooter having a seat and handlebars which are foldable between use and storage positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a lightweight, portable scooter which allows a person to quickly and easily move long distances without undue stress on their legs and joints.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a non-motorized scooter which is propelled by one or both legs of a rider.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a combination scooter, cane and crutch.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved scooter having a pair of outrigger wheels to maintain the scooter in an upright position when not touched by a person.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a scooter having a seat post and a handlebar post which fold toward one another so as to reside laterally side by side in a storage position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a scooter having a seat and handlebars with offset pivot axes for simplified folding between a use position and a storage position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved scooter for sit down riding and including a hand actuated brake.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved scooter having a seat with a basket removably mounted on the seat post.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved scooter having a folding seat with a quick release lock to normally retain the seat in an upright riding position.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a scooter which allows a person to sit, while “walking”.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a manually propelled scooter with a seat which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.